


Moon is there, I am here

by Wifiwizerd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifiwizerd/pseuds/Wifiwizerd
Summary: Nothing was ever simple, was it?





	

 

Haruka had found herself looking a little to long.   
Tangled hair and giggles.  
Everything about the princess was breath taking.   
Everything about _their_ princess was breath taking.   
But their princess, their beautiful, strong, cry baby princess would never sleep in their arms.   
Not when she had the prince.   
They had found themselves finding envy in their stomach more then once while thinking about _her_ prince.

 

Haruka was not a prince, they never would be. 

Haruka was not a princess, they were not royalty.   
And though they could look.   
They could not have.   
And what they could not have was something she so desperately wanted.   
Bright and innocent.   
Their princess was not their's to begin with. 

 

But the kisses they have shared, oh those prefect kisses, were beautiful and vibrant.   
It had left them with cherry lip balm on the mind.   
Cherry lip balm had become one of their favorite tastes.   
A taste they would always share with Usagi when their lips pressed together.   
Did Usagi think her lips fit perfectly with theirs?  
They thought hers fit perfect. 

 

But their loving princess was more to her then just kisses.  
Haruka would stand in front of the most dangerous enemy to save her.  
Haruka would give their life just to make her happy.  
Haruka loved Usagi, more then as a princess. 

 

Nothing was ever simple, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfic before so I hope this is okay!!!!!  
> I luv these babes


End file.
